dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Tails of Creation
The Ten Tails of Creation (創造の尾;/ten/tāl/əv/krēˈāSH(ə)n/), also known as the "Monster Critical" or "Knock off Annihilation Maker" is a mid-tier sacred gear with the power to create monsters. It is one of the most rare sacred gears, even rarer than Twilight Healing but under the 13 Longinus. It has the ability to create monsters (much like Annihilation Maker). Summary A very rare sacred gear with the ability to create monsters. The sacred gear resembles a bead necklace with a purple jewel in the middle. The sacred gear also eats up the user's stamina much quicker than a twice critical sacred gear would. The Ten Tails of Creation also is shown to be a very picky sacred gear, showing it won't work unless the wielder's heart and soul is actually in the monsters the user is trying to create. The wielder must also remain focus at all time or the monsters would disappear. Appearance In it's physical form the Ten Tails of Creation takes the form of a bead necklace with a purple gem in the middle. The wielder of this sacred gear either wears it around their neck or can hold it in their hands but if the necklace is broken it will disappear along with all the monsters the wielder created and can't be used again until the necklace repairs itself, using the wielder's body and soul. Abilities Known as the "Monster Critical" this sacred gear is more of a knock off version of Annihilation Maker. Giving the wielder the ability to create various types of monsters. The monsters are generally weaker than the monsters created from Annihilation Maker with it taking almost a whole army of these monsters to defeat one Annihilation Maker monster. The monsters are also proportionally smaller, being they can't be over 10 meters tall. Creating monsters also eats up a fraction of the wielder's stamina meaning the more monsters created the weaker and slower the wielder will become. Since the sacred gear manifests as a necklace if the necklace is broken it will cause the wielder's monsters to disappear until the necklace can repair itself, meaning it has to be protected in order to fight. But what this sacred gear lacks in power, stamina, and size of the monsters to Annihilation Maker it makes up in imagination and creativity. The wielder is able to create any type of monster out of angel's light energy or demonic energy giving the wielder more combinations and is only limited by the wielder's imagination. Balance Breaker: King of the Monsters The Balance Breaker allows the wielder of this sacred gear the power to turn various parts of their body into monsters.The wielder is also to create weapons and armor out of monsters they create. Ex: The wielder can turn their arm into a dragon arm or give themselves dragon wings. Ex2: The wielder creates a dragon then turns the dragon into a sword creating a dragon sword. Trivia The Physical Form resembles the Shikon Jewel from Inuyasha. Ten Tails is the name of a monster from the anime series Naruto.Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears